


That's what you get for degrading our friends stuff.

by cheshirerave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirerave/pseuds/cheshirerave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bottle was not to wide, no wider than any of the vibrators he'd fucked Louis with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what you get for degrading our friends stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Shower sex.

Louis sighed as the warm water sprayed his tan chest, they had performed that evening and he was glad to finally be able to relax his sore muscles. Louis' body tensed when he felt a body press firmly against his back. "Did i scare ya Boo?" Harry growled into the smaller boys ear. Louis hummed in response, relaxing into the taller boys embrace. Louis shuddered when he felt Harry's rather large hands cup his ass. Turning around he pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "Could you be any more obvious Styles?" Louis smirked, poking Harrys prominent dimples as the curly haired man grinned. "I thought you didn't like it when I teased." Louis rolled his eyes as he turned back around and grabbed the shampoo bottle, before handing it back to Harry. "The least you could do is wash my hair." Sighing dramatically, the taller man grabbed the bottle and squeezed a small amount of the gel into the palm of his hand. Louis hummed as Long skillful fingers massaged his head. "Time to rinse." Harry spoke a few moments later, grabbing the shower head and rinsing the foamy mixture out of his boyfriends hair. As Harry reached for the conditioner bottle he got an idea. The bottle was not to wide, no wider than any of the vibrators he'd fucked Louis with. And my god he was horny. As Harry once again massaged Louis' head he grinded his half hard cock into Louis' round ass. "Harry I'm not In the mood." Harry crossed his arms and pouted. Louis turned around and sighed. "C'mon Harry don't be like that." Harry poked his bottom lip out, obviously now sugar coating the situation. "Fine." Louis huffed out. "Can I just suck you off?" Harry shook his head, moving closer and pressing his chest against Louis'. "Wanna fuck you so bad." He whispered Into his ear. "Tried so hard to not just grab you tonight and fuck you Infront of everyone." He spoke softly, running his hands down Louis body, barely brushing his thickening cock. "Bet you'd probably like that huh? Letting everyone see how desperate you are for my cock." Louis gasped as Harry suddenly grasped his cock. "Bet you would also like seeing the shocked look on their faces." Harry swiped his thumb over the tip, smearing the Precum. "But you wouldn't tell me to stop, I know you like it if people watched me destroy your tight ass." Louis whimpered when he felt Harry's hand leave his aching cock. But to his surprise Harry turned him around, bending him over, his face pressed against the slippery tile. "Probably let anyone fuck you wouldn't you Louis?" Harry growled, spreading Louis' ass cheeks and circling the rim with his thumb. "Liam probably has a big cock, he'd love to fuck you. And you would let him." Harry lightly pressed the tip of his thumb in, earning a soft whimper. "N.no," Louis stuttered. Harry grabbed the lube ("We always fuck in the shower so why not?"Louis had told him.) and coated three fingers. He then lightly pressed his index finger against Louis' hole. "How bad do you want this Tomlinson?" Louis moaned at his last name, Harry always knew how to get him worked up quickly. With no response Harry slapped his ass, making Louis whimper. "Answer me." He commanded. "Please Harry." The green eyed man grinned. "Hmm? Didn't quite catch that." Bringing his hand down again, Louis bit his lip. "P..please fu-" before He could finish Harry plunged three fingers inside his hole. After a moment he began to pump his fingers out quickly. Harry groaned as he felt his fingers being engulfed by Louis' velvet heat. Needing more, the small man rocked back onto Harry's fingers, his moans bouncing off the tile walls. Harry trailed his kisses up Louis spine, stopping every once and a while to suck a love bite into his soft skin. "Need your cock Haz." Louis moaned breathlessly, once Harry began to nibble on his earlobe. Pulling his fingers out Harry lubed up his cock, groaning at the contact. Louis whimpered impatiently, reaching behind himself and pressing a finger into his hole. " just hold on babe." Harry soothed, pulling Louis' hand away and lining himself up. Slowly, but surely, he inched himself in until he bottomed out. "God Lou." He grunted. A few seconds later Louis nodded sigalling that it's okay for Harry to move. The tall man pulled his hips back, leaving the tip barely inside before plunging back inside, jerking Louis fowards with every forceful thrust. Harry grabbed onto Louis shoulder for leverage as he began pounding inside. "Fuck Harry don't stop." Louis moaned through gritted teeth. The younger man suddenly pulled out and grabbed the conditioner bottle. "What the hell Har-" without warning he pressed the tip of the bottle into Louis' tight hole. "O..oh my god." Harry pulled the bottle half way out then shoved it deeper, right into the smaller mans prostate. Louis reached between his body and the wall and stroked his cock quickly, needing to cum so badly it started to hurt. Seeing his lovers desperation Harry slapped Louis' hand away and stroked him as he continued to pound his ass with the bottle. "I..I'm gonna cum." Louis warned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Cum for me Louis." Finally with three more strokes and a flick of Harry's wrist Louis let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, shooting strings of cum onto the wall and Harry's hand. Pulling the bottle out, Harry brought his cum soaked hand to Louis mouth. "Lick." He ordered. Grimacing, Louis licked Harry's hand clean. After a moment of catching his breath Louis turned around. "What did you fuck me with anyways?." Holding up the bottle the younger man smiled. Louis broke out into laughter, turning the shower off and stepping out of the tub. "What's so funny.?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "Oh sweet sweet Haz, that's Zayn's conditioner, I borrowed it." Harry looked at the bottle, realizing that of course it was Zayn's. Throwing it in the trash can (He didn't want to return it to him knowing he'd freak if he found out where it had been.) "Well could you still suck me off.?" Harry pointed towards his still hard cock. Louis reached inside the shower and tossed Harry the lube. "Got a early morning ahead of us love." He pecked him on the lips as he headed into their bedroom. "And besides, that's what you get for degrading our friends stuff."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please feel free to leave a comment! :)


End file.
